It Started With
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: It had started with a kiss... A romantic Draco/Hermione novella. Takes place during 4th year on. Rated M for later parts.
1. Part One

Part One:

It had started with a kiss. In their fourth year, a game muggles called truth or dare. Some bloody git had convinced him to join in.

"What'll it be, truth or dare, Malfoy?" Blaise had asked, rubbing the back of his head and peering at him.

Draco rolled his eyes, thinking this had to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard of. "Dare," He muttered, shaking a fringe of blond hair out of his gaze.

"I dare you to…"

"Kiss the Mudblood!" Pansy exclaimed, interrupting and pointing at Granger, who looked up bewildered.

He glowered, watching her honey colored eyes widen in an almost comical fashion as they swiveled towards him. What would possess him to want to kiss her anyways? She was so, plain and boring. Her hair a curling mass upon her shoulders, her face devoid of make-up. It was a _weekend _for Merlin's sakes, why couldn't she dress up a little? He thought, eyeing her frumpy top, which left any notion of budding breasts totally to the imagination, and her too big jeans did nothing for her as well. She was a teenager, why couldn't she act like it?

Oh, because she always had her head shoved up a book's ass, that's why. He smirked.

"I don't think so." He said coolly, looking around at the others.

Pansy huffed. "You have to, it's a dare. That's how this game works." She whined, her pug like face scrunching up in anticipation.

Draco glanced back at Granger, whose lower lip was caught between her teeth, nervously worrying it. His insides squirmed.

Maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad.

"Well, come here then, Granger, let's get this over with." He said softly, his grey eyes drinking her in.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Malfoy." Ron retorted, watching as Hermione moved across the circle to sit in front of Draco.

"Well, it's not your dare, not your rules, not your concern, Weasel." He said matter of factly, smirked seeing the thick headed gits face fall in disappointment. Awe, Weasel-Bee had a thing for the Mudblood. How touching. Draco felt his heart leap slightly as her flowery scent drifted into his nose.

Well, at least she smelled nice.

Draco reached forward, cupping her small chin in his hand. He laughed softly as he watched her honey eyes search frantically through his.

Well, they were more like brown, but more like green, but the two swirled and burst into a caramel color that threatened to swallow him up.

"Are you ready for this, Granger?" He murmured softly, smirking once more when he saw her shake her head. "Well, too bad, this is Truth or Dare you know." He said, bringing her mouth to his for quick, chaste kiss.

"You have to mean it Draco, come on. I know you can do better than that!" Pansy pressed, rocking back and forth on her bottom.

He glanced at her, scowling. He returned his gaze to a now rather pink in the cheeks Granger, who was chewing that lower lip again.

"You hear that Granger, we have to make it bloody count." He said, pressing his lips to hers once more, feeling her teeth scrape against his lower lip as she struggled to bring them back inside her mouth. She mewled softly, her breath sweet in his slightly parted mouth. Draco felt this obnoxious swoop in his stomach, the kind you experience right before you're going to jump off of something that's a little too high up. He nuzzled his lips across hers, feeling her slight body tremble as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He swiped his tongue over her lip ever so slightly as he pulled away.

"Did that count as good enough?" He asked, Pansy, all the while keeping his gaze pointed at Granger, who had moved away, her cheeks ruddy with color and her chest heaving gently.

Pansy didn't answer; her mouth was slightly ajar, as though she had just seen something that had rendered her speechless.

Maybe someone had confounded her while he was kissing the Mudblood?

He didn't know. What he did know is that he was bored with this stupid Muggle game. He stood up, brushed himself off, and headed towards the dungeon door. He glanced behind him, seeing Granger watching him intently, her honey colored eyes sparked with interest.

It had been nearly six months since that bleeding kiss.

A hundred and eighty one days. Over twenty five weeks. Countless hours.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

It hadn't been anything of a special kiss. It was almost bland by most standards.

So why was it filling every free moment Draco had? His sleep, his studies, his shower time…

Why?

It was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sakes. What was so damn important about her?

She was brainy, frumpy; know it all, stubborn as all get out.

So why was it every time he saw her, his insides wound up like spaghetti caught in a fork?

Why was she the only thing he dreamt of these days?

He had better things to do, to dream of, than the Mudblood Princess.

It probably didn't help that now all of a sudden he saw her everywhere. He could have counted on one hand the times he saw Granger in one day before that stupid kiss. Now it was almost as if she was making herself appear just to spite him.

Draco shook his head; he needed to get out of this stuffy classroom. Fresh air would clear his thoughts of her away. He glanced up, seeing her scrawling across her parchment as fast as ever, sucking up as much information as she could.

Like this was the most important thing she had ever heard. He saw stupid Ronald Weasley beside her, sniggering and fooling around with the boy wonder, not even paying attention to her when she tapped on his shoulder in an attempt for help opening something.

He felt something in his navel pull him forward, as if he was going to help her himself. Draco growled, shaking his hair back and watching. The stupid git was still prattling along with Potter, ignoring her still.

He watched for a few more moments as she struggled with the jar she was trying to open. Weasel kept his attention to Harry, the two of them were so immature…

Draco, fed up, stood and walked over to her, grabbing the container.

He watched her jump and whip her head up as he opened the jar for her, setting it back down.

"T-t-thank you." Granger stammered, smoothing her pony tail and blushing.

He nodded, and then swung his grey eyes up to Ron and Harry, who were watching him cautiously. "Maybe, next time, instead of acting like a bunch of dungheads, you should pay attention to the people around you."

He left the two speechless as he returned to his seat. Draco looked up, seeing her peering curiously over her shoulder at him. Draco felt his face rearrange itself into a strangled kind of smile at her.

Draco Malfoy was attempting to be civil to a Mudblood.

And she _giggles_.

He found it ridiculously intoxicating.

What was happening to him?

Draco sucked fresh air deep into his lungs, trying to purge all thoughts of her from his mind. He had removed his stuffy robes, shrugged away his friends and was looking forward to being alone for a while.

He drew his hand through his blond hair, making his way down towards the lake, eyeing a solitary tree that seemed promising.

Oh, of course, she was there.

"Granger, you're in my spot." He said, dryly, watching her.

She looked up from her book, biting her lip. "I don't think so, Malfoy."

He felt his lip tugging up into a sneer. "Well, I saw it first."

"I was _here_ first." She retorted, her eyes steady.

He huffed, getting impatient. "Well, this is the most private place near the lake so move."

Draco saw her eyes darken slightly. "Well, looks like we will just have to share then." She replied, scooting her things so he could be seated.

He felt his stomach draw up into knots at the idea.

What would people think? Him sitting next to her, let alone sharing? He squirmed uncomfortably as he thought.

He sighed as he settled down beside her, laying his back against the bark of the tree. Draco glanced at her. "What are you reading?"

She bristled, as though the thought of him asking her a normal question repulsed her. "Charles Dickens, its old Muggle literature." She murmured softly, her gold colored eyes roaming the worn edges of the novel hungrily.

"Oh, what's it called?" He asked, watching her intently.

"Oliver Twist." Granger said, simply, flicking through the dingy pages.

He bit his lip, intrigued how enveloped she could become over a book. "What's it about?"

She shifted and tilted her head to look at him. "It's about an orphan boy in London, who is treated wretchedly in this orphanage, and then he is moved to a workhouse of sorts, where he is treated even worse." She explained. "Then he gets away from the workhouse…and that's as far as I've gotten so far."

"Granger, I'm surprised! Usually you would have read it front to back and memorized by now!" He teased gently, his smirk melting into a slight smile.

She blushed. "Usually, but I took me a while to get a hold of this book." She said, looking back at the book.

"Why did it take you a while to get a hold of this book?" Draco asked, playing idly with a rock. He felt weird, talking to her like this.

All…normal.

"Well, Madame Pince, as much as she like's books, she isn't much of a fan for Muggle books, so I had to really talk her into letting me order this." She closed the book after stashing a small strip of silk she used for a bookmark between the pages.

He frowned. "Well, that's stupid, it's just a book, just because it's not a book on magic doesn't mean it's not worth reading…I guess?"

She peered over at him, trying to take him in, he supposed. "Yeah, I do find it rather stupid that she fought me to order a classic book." Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, watching him. "Maybe she hadn't heard of it? But she had to have, or else she wouldn't have tried to fight me."

He felt his stomach tickle slightly. The normal, sane Draco Malfoy found her problem solving whiny and bigamous. But this new, crazed Malfoy found it, endearing and…cute.

But he mostly found it to be startlingly attractive.

He shrugged and leaned against the tree once again. He placed his hands on his knees. "So where are the dunderheads?" He asked softly.

She scoffed, giving him a reproachful look. "They are at Hagrid's cabin. They are helping him construct enclosures for those blast-ended screwts." Granger explained, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

He saw that she had her ears pierced, and that she had two small, silver hoops dangling delicately from each ear. She would look brilliant with diamonds, he thought to himself suddenly.

Diamonds for the Mudblood Princess, how befitting.

"Well, now I can certainly see why you stayed away." He said, smirking.

She shook her head slightly, playing with the snap of her bracelet. "I wasn't invited." She lifted her eyes to meet his briefly. "They rarely invite me to do anything unless I butt in, insist or just follow behind them."

Draco simpered slightly, _just slightly. _"That's stupid, why don't they invite you? You are their best mate…matey? Mate-iss? Right?" he said feeling foolish.

She smiled, sending his stomach into somersaults. "No, I am their best mate, but I guess they don't think I will have fun or something…that I would rather sit and study." She toyed with her fingers. "I like to do things other than that…you know? It's not really fair that they just assume."

He felt disgruntled, the fact that those stupid boys just left her alone all the time, with nothing to do, bothering him. "Pansy is one of my best mates and I include her in everything. Even if she is put off or grossed out, at least she's a part of it."

She frowned. "Well, hmm…" Granger rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I dunno, maybe it's for the best. They get an awful lot of detentions." She said finally, smiling.

He laughed, the noise sounding foreign to his ears. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely smiled. "Yeah, I could only imagine what you would do in detention."

She snorted. "I don't know, I would probably die from the shock of it." She said, laughing.

He saw the golden flecks in her eyes catch and erupt with light.

She was beautiful, and it nearly pained him to look at her. To know what he had done to her.

He bit his lip hard, feeling remorse dripping liquid hot down his throat.

He had kissed her again.

The Tri-wizard Tournament was in full swing, Potter and the others deep into the giant maze.

Draco had been seeing her nearly every single day, talking to her, spending hours beside the lake, even stealing some precious time in the library. He had become enraptured with her and everything about her.

He was falling in love with her.

Draco had pulled her behind the stands, leading her away from the screaming fans.

"Where are we going?" She had asked, her eyes wide, the multi-colored torches dancing across her face as he took her father behind the bleachers.

He pressed her against a wooden column, sliding his fingers into her hair, rasping his thumb across her smooth cheek. Draco felt his stomach do that now familiar twist and turn as he watched her wide eyes roam over his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, her lips parted, her hands drifting across his chest.

He growled low in his throat as he captured her mouth with his, sucking that lower lip into his mouth.

He felt her literally melting against him.

Oh. Heaven.

They broke apart abruptly at the sound of someone screaming. Draco took her hand firmly into his, leading her back towards the commotion.

People were crying, clamoring around Potter and the too still body of Cedric Diggory.

Draco felt Granger shiver beside him; he smoothed his hand down her back.

He swallowed hard as he heard Potter yelling at the teachers that were swarming him. "He's back, he's back."

The Dark Lord had returned.

The war was beginning.

He glanced at her one last time, his eyes prickling with hot tears.


	2. Part Two

Part Two:

"Do you love me, Draco?" She asked, her eyes peering at him apprehensively, as if she dreaded he would reply in a negative way.

He looked at her, his face softening. What a year could do to someone. Her hair had calmed, falling in soft curls down her back, her face had thinned, and where as her body had blossomed. She was radiant.

He didn't know how he was so lucky.

Draco smiled gently, reaching over and taking her hand, watching as the color of the setting sun stained them orange. "Yes, I love you."

"Then, why…?" She asked, her eyes sliding down to the faint lines across his arm, where the Dark Mark would be placed. He glanced at it as well, feeling putrid self-hate swell up in his chest.

"You know why…"He said exasperatedly, his heart thudding dully in his temples. He hated what she was. He wished they could just be happy, without all…this.

She squeezed his hand softly. "I know…" She murmured. "I know, I know why." Her expression, crestfallen.

He was breaking her heart, he knew it.

Draco attempted a feeble smile, bringing her hand to his lips.

She looked away, and he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. "Do you think we will get out of this alive?"

Draco bit his lip, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't sure what to tell her. "I hope so, Hermione" He decided quietly. He scanned his grey eyes over her face, feeling his heart swell and contract with love and fear for her. He knew what was coming, what could become of her.

He loved her, but he couldn't save her.

She smiled knowingly, seeing the pain that flitted across his face, no longer boyish, but hardened, like his fathers. He had so much growing up to do, for being only fifteen.

Hermione scooted closer to him, under this tree that had become their safe haven. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, weaving her fingers into his.

He swallowed a knot of emotion in the back of his throat, tilting his head and kissing the top of her head.

/

….

"I hate that badge on you, it makes you seem snobbish and rude." She murmured, leaning against the smooth stone of the dungeon wall. Hermione plucked at the bright 'Inquisitorial Squad' badge pinned to his robes.

He shrugged. "Eh, I think it gives me an authoritarian kind of look." He said, watching her. "And besides, I am snobbish and rude."

"I hate that you can take points away from me." She said, sheepishly, giving him a cheeky grin.

Draco laughed, moving closer to her, his hands roaming her hips. "Well, that just means you'll have to be extra good, doesn't it?" He said, his grey eyes lighting up.

She bit her lip, looking at him. "Well, you know how hard that is for me." She tugged at his robes, pressing him closer to her.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever, you couldn't get in trouble if you tried." Draco teased, giving her waist a squeeze.

Hermione scoffed. "Right, I've been in trouble loads of times! I can be bad!"

He laughed softly, reaching up to trace the curve of her ear with his fingertips. "Well, I guess you just may have to show me how bad you can be." He leaned in, capturing her mouth in a smoldering kiss.

Hermione moaned against him, turning his spine into jelly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, dancing it across hers.

"Oh!" She whimpered, coiling her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.

Draco felt the sound reverberate in his head, spurring him onwards. He slid his hand up her back, rubbing tight circles against her skin. He moved his mouth lower, kissing along the column of her neck, his nose breathing in her scent.

She was so good. So right and pure. What was she doing hanging around with him? The very reason why she was doubted in the first place.

She shivered, her hands raking through his hair. Hermione looked at him when he pulled away, her eyes sparkling.

"Why do you have to be so gorgeous?" He muttered, her mouth was swollen and bruised from his kisses, her hair disheveled and in disarray on her shoulders.

He had never wanted anything more.

She smiled, smoothing her bangs away from her eyes. "I'm not gorgeous."

Draco growled. "You are too. You'd better just accept it."

"And why is that? Do you have low standards?"

He gasped. "Oh, come on. I have impeccable standards, I'll have you know."

Her eyes narrowed. "But you're dating a muggle-born." She said quietly.

Draco took her hand. "How many times have we been over this?" He squeezed it gently, willing himself to be patient. "I don't care that you're muggle-born. I'm not my father; I've grown up and outgrown stupid, foolish prejudices." He gave her a pleading look. "You know this."

She squirmed, her golden eyes still roaming his face, as if she were x-raying him for further information.

"Hermione, I love you. Shouldn't that be enough?" He asked softly, his eyes meeting hers.

She sighed, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. "I love you too, and yes, it is enough." Hermione smiled crookedly, though it never made it to her eyes.

/

…..

"Well, um…, Happy Anniversary." He whispered against her ear, pushing a velvet box and a single rose towards her as he walked to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Draco had never lasted a year at anything, let alone staying with someone. But then again, no one had ever made him want to stay around long enough.

He felt his heart melt at her outcry upon opening the box. Inside had been one generously cut diamond necklace. He smiled merrily, seeing the repugnance on Weasels face. He sat down beside Blaise, his eyes still trained on Hermione, who was still examining her necklace in awe.

"What did you give to the Mudblood?" Blaise asked, pushing scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Eh, about a quarter carat worth of diamonds." He said, nonchalantly, reaching forward and grabbing the Daily Prophet and opening it.

Blaise coughed, spitting eggs across the table. "What?"

Draco shrugged. "It's our anniversary; I thought it seemed pretty appropriate." He turned the page.

"Anniversary? What are you talking about?" Blaise spluttered, reaching for napkins to clean his mess.

He sighed. "Our one year relationship anniversary. Sometimes, I think you are getting to be as thick as Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise reeled. "So, wait. You have been seeing that abomination for a year?"

Draco glanced at him, his expression agitated. "Well, we have been dating for a year, but I've been seeing her since six months after that bloody truth or dare game."

"I don't believe you. How?" 

Draco shifted, peering at Hermione from over his paper, seeing that she had tucked the velvet box away in her pocket, and she would no doubt want him to put the necklace on her. "How? Well, just because we are friends, does not mean that I tell you everything I am doing and with whom I am doing it, correct?" He watched as Weasel sourly asked her about the necklace. He felt his heart surge as she smiled, telling him about Draco.

"You've been seeing her for over a year, and no one has noticed at all?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, everyone has their own things, I suppose." He returned his gaze to Blaise, his eyes darkening. "And I do believe that this conversation will be kept between the two of us, correct? I have a good thing going with her. I care a lot about her. The last thing I need is for someone to hurt her. Am I clear?"

Blaise nodded curtly, sitting back up and resuming his eating.

"Thank you, Blaise." He said, reaching for a biscuit as he watched her bring the flower to her nose, her eyes closing as she smelled.

Ugh, she was so beautiful.

Draco felt his stomach turn circles as she glanced over her shoulder, her smile lighting the whole room.

/

…..

"Oh, Draco, thank you so much, it's so amazing." She said excitedly as she slipped the gold chain around her neck. She was radiant. Hermione gingerly touched the pendant, examining the gems carefully. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

He smiled her excitement infectious. "You're very welcome, my darling, you deserve it." Draco squeezed her hand briefly. "Now go sit before class starts." '

She walked off, glancing back and mouthing, "Love you!"

Draco nodded his agreement, his whole body thrumming with life. This girl has chased away the dark fear that had haunted his life. She had warmed his icing heart.

He watched as she struggled to pay attention throughout the lesson, her hand migrating from her quill to her necklace, her eyes migrating from the chalkboard to the brilliant cut diamonds cradled in white gold.

"Miss Granger, is there something more important you would like to show us?" McGonagall asked sharply.

Hermione's head whipped up. "Um, no, Professor."

"Well, then let's keep our eyes on the board, not on our baubles, alright?"

"Y-Yes, Professor." She stammered, her cheeks flushing.

Draco shifted in his seat, watching as the teacher examined the necklace Hermione was wearing.

"That is quite a necklace, Miss Granger, now I can certainly see why you can't keep your eyes off of it." McGonagall said, smiling slightly.

Hermione blushed even harder. "T-Thank you." She looked down as the teacher moved back towards the board, where she resumed writing instructions for their essay on the proper ways to transfigure teacups into rope.

/

…..

He saw her eyes widen as he blew around the room, cursing and swearing at the top of his lungs.

"That bloody git got my father thrown in _prison, _Hermione, in Azkaban. Does that not mean anything?"

She squirmed. "Draco…" Hermione began in a small voice, but he interrupted.

"What will happen to my mother? She can't survive all this. What am I supposed to do?" The feeling of becoming the head of the family was overwhelming. What was ahead of him was terrifying. Surely he would have to step in his father's place as a Death Eater.

"Draco…" She started once again.

"What is he going to do in there? Are there still dementors in there?" He drug his hands through his hair, tugging. "What am I…I can't be the head of my family. I just…I just can't" He felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't handle all this. "This is all Potters fault! He did this to me." He felt sick hatred for Harry Potter surge through irrationally through him. It was his faults for letting this happen to him.

"Draco, please…" She said firmly, making him cease his pacing to look at her. Hermione stood, crossing the room and pulling him into an embrace.

Draco sighed, biting back tears that burned the backs of his eyelids. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, squeezing her tightly.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered, rubbing his back soothingly.

He sniffed, pressing his face into her neck. "No, it's not."

She tutted, and leaned back, cupping his chin in her tiny hand. "Things will find a way to work themselves out." Hermione smiled gently, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "Just don't worry about it right now." She kissed him. "Besides, we have O.W.L.S to worry about."

Draco laughed. "That's, all you're worried about? Tests?"

She grinned, grabbing his hands and waving them from side to side. "Well, it's better than fretting over this, I do believe."

He shook his head, amazed at her attitude towards this. But, maybe she was right, he did need to relax about this somewhat. It was going to kill him. He pulled her closer, planting a kiss firmly on her lips. "I guess you are right, my little bookworm."

She rolled her eyes, looking up at him. He kissed her forehead. "I think you're growing again." She added, waggling her eyebrows as she sized him up. "How tall are you now, like 3 stories?" Hermione teased.

He frowned. "I'm not that tall am i?" He was nearly a head and shoulders taller than her. "You're just a runt, I suppose." He shot back.

She scoffed. "Well, would you like me to be a moose, like Millicent Bulstrode? Where I can tower over you?" She said, smiling.

Draco shuddered, thinking of the huge girl. "No, you are obviously perfectly sized and perfectly proportioned might I add." He said, his eyes darkening as he grabbed a handful of her bottom.

Hermione squealed, pushing at him. "Draco Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing!" She blushed. "You rotten boy, feeling up a poor innocent girl!"

He grinned wickedly. "I am a Malfoy, rotten is my middle name, didn't you know?" He said, softly, his darkening as he pressed himself against her.

She whimpered, chewing her lower lip. "I guess I haven't heard." She said softly, her eyes lifting to meet his.

"You are going to chew that lip off." He chided, leaning in and pulling it into his mouth, sucking slowly.

She wrapped her arms around him, moaning softly to his ministrations.

Draco shivered, deepening their kiss, sliding his hands up her back and into her hair.

"Oh, Draco." She murmured beside his ear, making him tighten painfully behind his trousers. He growled, his hands venturing beneath her shirt, smoothing over her skin. He kissed down her collarbone, biting at her sweet skin.

Hermione squealed once again as he blew a raspberry against her cleavage. "Draco!"

He laughed, glancing at her as she tugged his head up. "What?"

"You can't be doing that!" She peered around. "Not here, where people can see!"

He scoffed, sucking at her skin, leaving a mark. "I can do what I want; I am on the Inquisitorial Squad." He swiped his tongue across the bruised flesh.

A quiet cough broke them apart, sending Draco sprawling backwards. He looked up, his cheeks flushing. "Professor I-"

Snape glowered, looking between the two of them, as Hermione turned crimson, hurriedly adjusting her top.

"Go to your common rooms, now, before I start taking points." He said slowly.

Hermione took off, glancing back at him fleetingly.

Snape turned to face Draco. "What exactly did I just see, Mr. Malfoy? We're you consorting with a Mudblood?"

He swallowed, drawing himself upwards. "Yes sir."

"What are you thinking? You're threatening to destroy everything we have worked for!" Snape said, his face scrunching up in anger.

"Sir, but-"

"What would the Dark Lord think of a Malfoy slurping all over a filthy Mudblood. What would your father think? Your parents would be devastated." He glared at him, shaking his greasy hair back. "Is this what your mother need, Draco? To know that you are snogging the enemy?"

Draco scowled. "Well, sir, that just means we aren't going to tell anyone right?"

Snape reeled, his jaw dropping slightly. "What, I am not one of your thick headed crones; you cannot talk to me like that!"

"Well, I think it would be for both of our benefit if we kept this a secret." He said, looking into Snapes beady black eyes, seeing comprehension dawn inside their watery depths.

Snape huffed. "Well, on your way, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin, I believe."

Draco rolled his eyes, sweeping past the teacher and heading up the stairs.


	3. Part Three

Part Three:

He kissed her soundly, his tired, shadowed tinged eyes drifting closed as she wrapped around him.

Draco sifted his hands through her hair, his tension easing.

Hermione smiled against his mouth, climbing into his lap. "Relax," She whispered, pressing him back against the firm bark of their tree.

He saw her simper slightly, as she took in his exhausted appearance. He hadn't told her what he was doing, what he had been assigned to do.

He knew she wouldn't understand.

He _had _to do it. Or his family would suffer.

They would die.

Draco watched her as she smoothed her small hands over the front of his button-up shirt. He was thin, lanky, the stress withering him into a runt of Potter like proportions. She kissed his chin softly, her golden eyes roaming his gaunt face imploringly, as she popped the buttons of his top.

"What are you doing?" He asked faintly, his hands toying with the hem of her skirt, which was riding up into a precarious position on her thighs.

Hermione said nothing, snaking her hands into his now half open top, spreading her fingers across his flesh, kneading gently. She had continued to flourish as they had entered sixth year, while he had shrunk and rotted away. Her face, more defined than ever, shone beautifully in the moonlight as she rubbed his chest.

Draco puckered his lips towards her.

"Whatchu doing that for?" She asked softly, her eyes sparkling. Hermione played toying with his tie, tugging on it playfully.

"Well, obviously, I want you to kiss me." He said, watching her. He slipped his fingertips under her skirt.

She squirmed slightly, not used to being toughed there. "You could have just said something." Hermione leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Draco growled. "You think that will work?" He asked, pushing the scrap of pale denim upwards to some extent. "You can do better, Granger." He teased.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pulled his tie, dragging his mouth closer to hers, capturing it in a slow, excruciatingly slow,_ painfully_ slow kiss. Her lips teasing against his, pressing her tongue just inside his mouth, touching his tongue, and then darting back.

He pulled her closer, seating her directly atop his budding arousal, taking control of the kiss, his lips bruising against hers, his hands weaving into her hair, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, demonstrating what he wanted to do a little lower.

Hermione mewed softly in the back of her throat, moving against him slowly. "Oh, Draco," She whispered, her lips swollen from his kiss.

"Oh what, my darling?" He asked, moving his hands from her hair, down her back and around to rest on her thighs. He gingerly pushed the hem of her skirt up even further. He saw her blush when her green and white striped panties peeked out.

She swallowed, glancing up. "I've…uh…" Hermione's blush deepened, painting her face crimson.

Draco understood what she was trying to convey. "Me either." He confessed.

She met his gaze, smiling feebly. "It's not like I haven't thought…thought about it…with you I mean!" She said in a small voice.

Draco laughed. "It's fine. I've thought about it loads of times." He cupped her chin. "I am a sixteen year old boy you know."

Hermione gasped. "Draco Malfoy!"

He grinned. "What? You'd think you'd be happy to know that I wank to thoughts of you!"

She pushed at him playfully. "That's gross!" She said, wrinkling her nose.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I think it's hot that you think about it." He said, his jaw clenching as she shifted momentarily, pressing herself directly against his erection. He kissed her swiftly; using the distraction to push her skirt up until it was bunched around her hips. He locked his gaze with hers as he pressed his fingers to her through her panties.

Hermione bit her lower lip, watching him.

Draco felt his blood surging through his ears, heading south as he felt her move against his touch.

"Mmph…" She whimpered, looking down and watching as his fingers slipped beneath her underwear, touching her damp skin.

Draco practically purred, feeling her moist, fevered skin against his fingers. He pressed his thumb to her clit, watching as she jumped, squealing in shock. He laughed. "It's okay." He said as she blushed.

"Sorry, it's just different." She mumbled, rocking against him slightly.

"Different, how?" He prodded, watching her delicate face as he moved his fingertips in slow circles.

She shook her head, biting her lip. Awe, his brave, courageous, Gryffindor Princess was embarrassed.

"What, my darling, you can tell me anything." He said quietly, feeling his heart throbbing against his chest.

Hermione plucked at his tie, humming when he gently pinched her tiny bundle of nerves. "It feels different when you do it."

Draco grinned. "Is it better? Worse?"

She peered up at him, almost too innocently. Hermione shrugged.

"Awwwww come on!" He slipped his hand down further, teasing his fingertips around her entrance, eliciting a gasp from her that made him nearly fall apart. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself against the urge to maul her.

He groaned when she pressed against his hand. "It's feels pretty good. But I can probably do better." She whispered, her golden eyes meeting his now cobalt colored eyes.

"Oh, r-r-really?" He whimpered, clenching down hard to remain in control.

Oh he was failing miserably.

She nodded, sitting back slightly and pulling the front of her top down just a little, giving him a glance.

He moved his fingers away from her, his eyes darkening as he watched her pull that shirt down little by little, exposing a lacy white bra that she was nearly bursting out of.

Speaking of nearly bursting… Draco reached down, trying to soothe the growing ache between his legs.

She quickly snatched his hand away, giving him a reproachful look as she carefully opened the front closure of her bra.

He growled low in his throat, his head spinning as she sat on his lap, half naked, and her breasts spilling into her hands. "Oh Merlin, Hermione."

The smile that spread across her face drove him crazy. "What?" She asked, with a naïve air. Hermione played with herself, biting her lip and staring him dead in the eye as she brushed her fingertips over her nipples.

"You're killing me." He whimpered, reaching out and brushing her hands away, cupping them in his own hands. He laughed softly, noting that they barely filled his hands. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, watching her face as she cried out.

"Well, I think you're killing me too." She whispered, her lips parted and waiting.

He grinned wickedly, kissing her solidly on the mouth as he worked on his trouser button. Draco felt a nagging, virgins fear tugging at the back of his head.

He wasn't really sure what he was doing.

He bit his lip as he pulled himself from his boxers, a flush breaking out across his cheeks as she examined him.

Was something wrong?

He glanced up at her, seeing that her eyes were wide. Draco swallowed, trying to keep his anxiety at bay.

Hermione whimpered, chewing her bottom lip hard as he pushed her panties to the side, and scooting her forward. "I'm scared." She admitted quietly.

Draco looked up at her, his nervousness clearly etched upon his face. "So am I." He confessed as well. "We can…uh, stop if you want?"

She shook her head, kissing him on the forehead. "I want this."

Draco felt his heart surge. "I love you," He whispered, looking at her. He really did. The last two years had been miserable for him, and Hermione had been the only thing that kept him on his feet.

"I love you too," Was murmured against his shoulder as he pressed himself slowly inside her. Draco felt his breath hitch as he felt her bite into his flesh as he tore into hers. "Draco, oh no that…ow. Ow!" She cried out as he broke through the thin skin. He shivered, smoothing his hands down her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his shoulder throbbing dully from her bite.

She sniffed, leaning back and looking at him. Her eyes were wet with tears. "Yeah, I am fine now."

He bit his lip, looking at her. "Are you really?"

She nodded. "Yes, Draco that is supposed to be the worst part, and now it is over with. I should be fine now." Hermione shifted slightly, making him move within her. She touched his cheek. "I'll let you know."

Draco grabbed her hips tightly as she moved, the sudden sensation jarring him. "Okay." He said softly, moving her slowly over him, watching her face for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm fine, Draco." She said in a breathy whisper a few moments later when he was still staring at her. Hermione kissed him deeply, moving her hips timidly in unison with his thrusts.

He growled, struggling to hang on to any control he had left. He had never imagined that this would be so _good_. He was making love to the most beautiful girl in the entire world, under a tree that they had called home. He gripped her hips as he felt that feeling tugging deep inside his navel. Draco cried out against her shoulder as he came, her name spilling from his lips as he spilled inside her.

He gasped; sweat beading on his forehead as he drew in air. He barely even realized that she was still atop him, a perplexed expression upon her face.

He frowned. "Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry. Oh, please it's supposed to be better than that. I just…" Draco felt his face turn into an ugly shade of red. He had forgotten about her in the heat of his orgasm.

She bit her lip, watching him.

Draco felt so stupid. How could he ruin her first time like this?

He looked up, seeing tears sparkling in her eyes once more. Now he had made her cry.

"Oh, please, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! I'll fix it I promise." He said, easing himself out of her, kissing her on the forehead, before he laid her down backwards onto his robes. He kissed along her jaw. "Please don't be mad, I couldn't help it." He whispered, taking a nipple into his mouth, suckling it gently. He heard her mew above him, but she said nothing.

Draco wanted to cry out, his head throbbing as all the blood rushed back to it. How could he have been so selfish?

He moved his mouth along the valley between her breasts, kissing and nipping at the skin, taking the other into his mouth.

She reached up, running her fingers through his hair lightly.

He smiled. That was better than nothing, he supposed. Draco bit his lip, scooting back and parting her thighs, seeing her wetness, mixed with his semen, staining her panties. He quickly discarded them. "Are you feeling sore?" He asked, touching her swollen folds gently.

She shook her head, looking at him for a moment.

Draco bit his lower lip, leaning in and kissing the tender flesh along her thighs. She gasped softly, her hand still threaded in his hair as he moved along her skin. He rasped his tongue across her clit, grinning at the squeal he heard next. He kissed at her oversensitive skin, sucking and nuzzling at her sweet flesh.

Hermione writhed below him, her skin burning against his. "Oh, oh Draco…"She whimpered, her thighs tightening. "Draco, it's happening!" She cried out, tugging his hair hard as he swirled his tongue in circles around her clit.

He smiled, kissing her inner thigh once more before moving up beside her.

She turned to look at him, her breathing ragged, her chest heaving. "I think we need to get inside. I don't want to get caught like this."

He grinned. "Yeah, we wouldn't want Miss Granger caught with no knickers on, freshly shagged." He teased, kissing her.

She scoffed, sitting up and beginning the process of getting dressed.

Draco too, stood up and began tugging his trousers back up.

Hermione blushed, turning to peer up at him when they had finished.

"What?" He asked softly, cupping her chin.

"I love you." She responded.

"I love you too, my darling."

/

…..

"How could you do this, Draco!" She shouted her beautiful face contorted in rage, shame and fear.

He had, [unwillingly] let nearly a dozen Death Eaters into Hogwarts to cause havoc. He looked at her imploringly, his face crumpling.

"I had to, Hermione, you don't understand, he will kill my parents." He pleaded, trying to ignore the sounds of the battle booming below them.

"You didn't have to do this! Your parents could have fled, they could have hidden somewhere!" She yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. "People are going to die because of this, Draco! What were you thinking?" She clasped her hands to her chest, tears rolling down her ruddy cheeks. "I could be hurt; do you even care about that?" She whispered softly.

Draco felt his heart clutch in agony. How could he be so stupid? "I do care about you being hurt." He muttered, each tear that rolled down her face threatened to undo him. "I know I can't fix this, but please…"

She glared at him. "My friends are out there, Draco, nearly the entire Weasley family is out there fighting because of your mistake." She shook with the violence of her anger.

He frowned, wishing he could just run away, wishing he could just sweep her up soundlessly and take her far from here.

But he couldn't. Draco felt his heart breaking.

She sobbed, her tear stained eyes upon his burning face. "How could you be so careless?" She whimpered, stealing the breath from his lungs.

He growled. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

He needed to get away from her, and up towards Dumbledore.

She shook her head, something snapping in her golden eyes as she looked at him. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, sniffing. "Not this time, Malfoy. I won't forgive you for this."

The sound of his surname cut into him just like a serrated knife. Draco looked at her feebly.

She shook her head once more, and then turned to leave. To join the battle. Hermione glanced behind her, her look crushing him.

"Never." She whispered and left.


End file.
